Soldier
by Steampunk Sparrow
Summary: Jonah doesn't often get the morning to sleep in.


**Ahh, I know I need to update TWAWKI, but so much shit has gone down in my life. So I decided to go ahead and write something small and fluffy just to relieve some tension. I'm going to go ahead and leave the ages vague on this. Jonah can be as young or as old as you want.**

* * *

Jonah could feel a mellow warmth on his skin. Lazily, he opened his eyes, the light filling his retina's as it shined in through the window, the curtain hap-hazardously drawn open. It wasn't often that he got to sleep in, but today was one of those days. He attempted to lift his body off the bed to go and close the curtains, but he felt something on his arm. Oh. Right. He turned to Koko, her body sprawled out on the bed, the covers rising and falling over her curves like waves in the ocean. Her arm was curled around his. She was still in a state of complete undress and snoring softly.

Jonah didn't want to wake his employer ...and...well, girlfriend. He let out a soft sigh. But before he could lay back down and rest, Koko stirred, her eyes opening, her icy blue's meeting his own vermillion reds. It appeared his movement had awoken her. "Jonah?" Koko said, looking sleepy as she reached up and tugged at the cuff of his sleeve. "Why do you have this on?"

He could feel his face heating up slightly. "I feel more comfortable in it," he answered, turning his gaze away.

Koko let out a snicker and turned on the bed, the covers twisting under her, slipping up above her skin, giving Jonah a good view of choice parts of her flesh. "Still feeling shy?" she asked, reaching out and taking his hand in hers, grinning mischievously as she pulled him towards her

The conflict-hardened soldier felt his face growing hotter. "N-no," he uncharacteristically stuttered.

Again, Koko snickered, leaning up, the covers falling off the upper half of her body. She reached up and brushed a few silver strands of hair out of his face. Jonah diverted his eyes. She cupped his cheek and suddenly her warm lips were pressed against the scar below his left eye. "You're such a gentleman," she teased as she pulled away a few seconds later.

"I''m a soldier," Jonah replied, feeling hollowed as the words left his lips.

For just a moment, Koko's smile faltered. Then she tilted his chin up so that they were eye to eye. "Let's take a bath," she said, her words unusually gentle. And before Jonah knew it, the two of them were in the bathroom, Koko tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Lift your arm," she coaxed and Jonah did, letting Koko slip the shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare.

"Careful," Jonah said, wincing as she tugged a little too roughly at his boxers. He always felt oddly exposed when he was nude in front of Koko. Even with time, he still felt somewhat inadequate in front of his girlfriend. It didn't have anything to do with his actual body but, rather, the way Koko looked at him and touched him. Though he couldn't deny that he liked it, it also made him feel somewhat awkward. In a way, he still felt like Koko was playing him for the fool.

"You know you're not a soldier anymore, Jonah," she said, ignoring him as she pulled his boxers free, letting them pool between his feet. She already had the bath running, the hot water steaming up the bathroom, the mirror hiding their images behind a translucent coat.

Jonah was quick to get into the tub and hide his body under the sudsy surface. "I carry a gun," he replied as Koko slid in behind him, wrapping her arms around his body and leaning her head against his shoulder. Jonah couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of her warm skin rubbing against his. It was a pleasant sensation. He found himself sinking down into the water, trying to hide his blushing face in the bubbles.

"Jonah, you should know better," Koko said, her tone almost scolding. "All soldiers carried guns, but not all people who carried guns were soldiers." He could almost see the smirk on her face. He heard the squeak of air being let out of a bottle. Then a warm hand pressed against his scalp, rubbing in what he assumed was shampoo.

He bowed his head, submitting to the wash Koko was giving him. He didn't have a counter argument. He wasn't really all that good at come backs. Nor did he really want to talk about this anymore.

"That's a good boy," came Koko's voice softly, her breath tickling his ear. He couldn't help but jump in surprise when he suddenly felt a hand on his inner thigh. Again, her breath tickled his ear in a snicker. "You're all mine."

Jonah sucked in his breath as she moved her hand upward, tracing a finger along his skin under she brushed her hand up against a very sensitive part of his body.

"Turn around," Koko whispered. As he did so, he felt her lips press against his. He found himself eagerly pushing back, willingly melting into her touch.


End file.
